Kakushigoto Fumi
by Ashana
Summary: BW Jynx Brave is the best human assassin on Cybertron. When called by the Tripredicus council to kill Megatron and retrieve the golden discs, will the chaos that accomponies the mission be enough to taint her ideals of death?


**Kakushigoto Fumi**

**Prologue**

We were a family, the six of us. Janie, Jill, Jackie, Jisha, Ashley and I. We spent our nights in the kitchen around a little table, sipping tea and talking about our day. Sometimes we'd had a mission, and we would tell them how it went. Other times we talked about our work as maids in Lord Maximum's mansion. We'd fluff our pink skirts and smile over the brims of our mugs, smiling, always smiling. It was the only time we could smile.

It has been so long since I sat around that table, laughing and smiling. I haven't smiled in so long. But what is there to smile about here? Trapped alone in a never ending war, surrounded by brutes that cannot make up their minds about what it right and what is wrong. 

I suppose I'm confusing you, aren't I? Maybe the beginning would be a better place to start…

* * *

"Jynx, you're lying again."

I glared at Jackie over the brim of my cup, smiling, always smiling. She took a cookie from a plate on the table and nibbled at the edge, watching me. The other four were silent, sipping on their tea (or in Ashley's case, hot chocolate), and nibbling little wafers.

Placing my cup on the table, I leaned back and delicately chose a green wafer from my plate, watching Jackie all the while. She was twenty-one, and nearly as good as me. "So what am I lying about?" I asked casually.

"Your last mission! There's no way you could have pulled off a move like that without alerting some type of sensor!" The redhead argued.

"Your temper is like your hair: always red!" Ashley said, hot chocolate splashing onto the table as she slammed her cup down. "You're just jealous because Jynx is the best!"

Jill, Janie and Jisha smiled behind their tea, watching the escalating fight. Ashley adored me, and always ended up getting into my fights. With a sigh, I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Its okay, Ashley, really, I'll show off during practice tomorrow."

"I'm telling you, you won't be able to do it!" Jackie snapped.

"I am sure Miss Jynx is beyond capable of performing a triple spin kick in mid air." A deep voice said from the door. Mugs clattered against the table as all six of us jumped to our feet. A large Mech stood in the kitchen entrance, the swinging doors pushed to the side. His armor resembled a human butler outfit, painted black and silver. His bright violet optics lit upon the table as he paced over and placed his hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Actually, it's an _upside-down _triple spin kick in mid air." I corrected, laying my hands over his. "What may we do for you, Mezzer?"

"Master Maximum has arranged an appointment for you and Miss Ashley. Your new outfits are in your rooms upstairs. He requests that you get ready and meet him in the dining room at midnight." He removed his hands from my shoulders and gave a short bow. "My ladies, I will see you in a few cycles time."

I plopped back down in my seat as he left and drained the rest of my tea. Ashley mopped up the hot chocolate she had spilled and tossed the rag, with perfect accuracy, into the rubbish bin across the room. Stretching, I leaned back and devoured another mint wafer.

"Wonder who needs us," I mused to myself, shaking my ebony hair out of my eyes, "And why he needs two of us." I glanced at Ashley and winked. "Guess you're gonna have your first mission, huh, missy?"

She sat up straighter. "Really, you think this is it?" She asked in excitement, spilling the rest of her hot chocolate all over the table as she jumped too her feet.

"Look what you did, you klutz!" Jackie snapped, moving her plate away from the flood of hot chocolate. I gave her a disapproving look.

"Stop it, Jackie. It was an accident. C'mon kiddo, lets go get ready for tonight!" Taking Ashley's hand, we left the room, leaving Jackie to face the wrath of her three surrogate sisters.

* * *

"You look ravishing!" Ashley gushed as we met at the top of the foyer stairs. I blushed a bit, but hid it behind the red fan in my hand. Master Maximum had excellent taste, all of us agreed. He had given me a short red dress that fell only to my knees and resembled a cut kimono from ancient earth culture. The sleeves were long and bell shaped, falling over my hands and embroidered with gold. The wrap around my dress was also gold, matching the red-gold metal flower pinning my hair back and the pattern on my red slippers.

"Speak for yourself!" I nudged my sister gently. She wore an outfit identical to mine, only pink instead of red. Pulling out her fan, she held it in front of her face and bowed, grinning. I copied her, and then became serious. Placing my fan in its pocket in my sleeves, I checked to make sure my dagger was there too. It was. Ashley copied me, touching the shuriken planted in her wrap. Of all of us, she was the best at throwing weapons.

Mezzer appeared at the bottom of the sweeping stairs, violet optics sparkling as he viewed our new outfits. He nodded his approval before speaking, "Master Maximum is waiting in the parlor." Stepping back as we descended the stairs, he gave us a low bow and motioned to a curtained archway to the left of the foyer. Nodding to him, I turned and looked at Ashley.

"You know where to sit?" I checked. She nodded. "Good. Remember: we are assassins, the best on Cybertron. We are beautiful and deadly, and no one may think otherwise. We smile only to flirt, and frown only to discourage. Other than that we wear a mask of unconcern. No emotions will we ever show."

Taking my hand, Ashley smiled. "I know Jynx. Do you think I will get my name tonight?"

Smiling, I patted her head. "I am sure of it. Come." Pulling out my fan, I covered the lower half of my face. Ashley copied me. Mezzer led us to the curtain and pulled it back.

"Miss Jynx Brave and Ashley Core," he announced, bowing us in. We walked calmly past him. The parlor was a cozy room lit by the green firelight of an energon flame. There were several different armchairs and couches surrounding a silver steel coffee table. The Maximals and Predacons had grown to enjoy the humans' ways of comfort, and the chairs were overstuffed to provide the most comfort possible.

Master Maximum was sitting in a large overstuffed chintz armchair near the fire, red optics glittering. He was large, with a heavy torso and legs, all black. His face and helm were also black, the only splash of color being the simple red dagger decal on the crest of him helm. Across from the table was a long couch, upon which sat a shadowed figure with glaring optics. I walk calmly across the room, stopping to stand on the right side of my master's chair. Ashley copied me, standing on the left. We bowed deeply to our guest.

"Good evening, sir patron," We chanted cordially, before rising and taking our seats on the arms of Master Maximum's chair. He nodded to both of us, and then turned his attention to our guest.

"Sir Darkwren, these are my finest assassins. On my right, Jynx Brave, a master spy and a valuable fighter. On my left is Juniper Swift, an expert actress and able to split a hair in half from a distance of a mile." I was used to the complimentary introduction, but Ashley—now Juniper—was not. She held her fan higher in front of her face to hide a blush in her cheeks.

The mech across from us nodded. "They will do." He said. "Miss Brave's name is well known throughout the underground, and my many spies have reported great success from her." His optics flickered towards Juniper. "She, however, will be interesting to watch."

I did not like they way his optics were traveling the curves of Juniper's body. The Predacons were still running an illegal slave trade, and I could only guess he had one of his claws in it. Fluttering my fan a little, I drew his attention away from my sister.

"With your permission, sir," I lowered the fan and gave him a seductive smile, tilting my head slightly, "May I inquire as to the purpose of our mission?" I licked my dry lips, and caught the mechs attention completely.

"You have no doubt heard of the great Megatron?" He questioned. Juniper and I both nodded, remembering the datanews we had read concerning his theft of the golden disk from Earth. "A solider was dispatched to find and destroy him by both myself and some—_associates._ He has stopped transmitting his reports, and we have no knowledge of whether he is alive or dead. An agent that was planted with Megatron has also gone silent." Leaning forward, he put the tips of his fingers together and rested his elbows on his knees. "My associates and I require you to travel to the origin of his last transmission and discover the reason behind their disappearance. If Megatron is alive, _eliminate him. _Bring us the golden disk, and you shall be paid in full."

I raised my fan back in front of my face, my thoughts racing. "Must we arrange our own mode of transportation?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No. A ship is waiting for you, modified for your convenience."

I nodded, and glanced up at Maximum. He was rubbing his chin, seemingly in deep thought. Even though the Maximals and Predacons were smaller than their ancestors, they still managed to tower over humans by quite a few feet. Juniper, who was small in nature, looked like a mere child sitting beside him. Our master looked at both of us, and we nodded in consent; the price for this mission would be more than we could possibly pass up.

"We will do this task for you."

"Perfect," The bot gave a sharp grin and pulled a disk from subspace. "Here are the particulars. Your ship will be waiting at the Energy Glory Hanger at midnight tomorrow." He stood, Maximum copying him.

"Mezzer will show you out," he nodded. The mech bowed before drifting towards the curtain, which was pulled back by Mezzer.

Our employer paused and stared at Mezzer, his fingers clicking together. For the first time, I noticed just how long and sharp his nails were; almost like daggers welded to his finger tips.

"Maximum, be warned. If you fail," he paused, and before any of us could move, he had sunk dagger-nails into Mezzer's chest and ripped out his fuel pump. I had to lunge across the chair (Juniper and I had remained sitting) and grab my younger sister to keep her from running to Mezzer's side. Clapping my hand over her mouth, I pulled her down into the seat, holding her still. "Well, I believe you get the picture."

"You have worn out your welcome," Maximum said, striding towards the smaller mech. "Tell your foolish associates we will complete their mission and get out of my sight, you worthless bastard!" He shouted, raising his hand to backhand the mech. Without another word, Darkwren bounded across the foyer and was gone.

* * *

It took a long time to calm Juniper down. We were curled up in Master Maximum's chair. I was nestled in the corner, while my little sister was curled up on her side, head resting on my lap. I had stroked her hair and muttered comforting words into her ear until she had cried herself to sleep. Mezzer had been rushed by a lesser butler to the closest medical center in Cyber City. He had called only a few minutes ago and reported that Mezzer had died.

Maximum had taken up the space in front of the large fireplace, standing with his hands folded behind his back, oblivious to all around him. He had paced a bit earlier, but was now completely still. Carefully shifting Juniper's head, I laid it against a small throw pillow and jumped lightly to the ground. As I made my way to my Master's side, I caught a glance of my reflection in the tilted mirror on the mantle place.

My hair was in disarray, the gold and red flower clip applied so carefully earlier barely hanging on. The silk Japanese dress was wrinkled and soaked with tears and mech fluid. I had been the first at Mezzer's side if only because Maximum had gone to make sure Darkwren was gone. I had kicked off my slippers to better curl up with Juniper, who looked as awful as I did.

"Sir—"

"Rest, Jynx," Maximums' voice was crisp and clear. "I want both of you to rest tomorrow, and prepare for anything."

I bowed, my voice wavering with fear as I said, "Yes sir." He was never so serious, and if he was that worried, than I should be too.

"I will take Juniper to her room when she awakens. Dismissed," he waved his hand at me. I bowed once more and, picking up my slippers, retreated to the quiet safety of my quarters.


End file.
